


Take Your Guess

by Castor_loves_Courgette



Series: Take Your Guess [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlets, Friendship, Gen, Grantaire and Jehan are flatmates, Love, Other, mention of Jehanparnasse, mention of Montparnasse, prompts, set in France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_loves_Courgette/pseuds/Castor_loves_Courgette
Summary: "Take your guess, spurious at best, can't you see its all just chaos"Stories of friendship and love with Les Amis de l'ABC, set all in the same modern au. Collection of ficlets based on prompts found on Tumblr.





	Take Your Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't seem to write a fanfic with chapters, for now I'll just post ficlets, some scenes of daily life with Les Amis de l'ABC in my own modern au, in no chronological order.  
> I am really sorry for any mistake, English is not my native language.

**« Did you kill someone ? Hold on, I'll be right over to hide the body. »**

  
_Friendship : Grantaire and Jehan_  
 _Ship : Jehanparnasse_

 

It was a nice sunny day in Paris, and Grantaire was enjoying it the way every parisian should : on the terrasse of a café. He was playing his favourite game of Guess the Life of the

Passerby when his phone rang.

« Hello Jehan, what's up ? »

« Grantaire. I need help. It's Montparnasse. »

« Did you kill someone ? Hold on, I'll be right over to hide the body. »

A smirk grew on his lips while people around him gave him a weird look.

« N-no ! Nothing like that. You know I don't like those kind of jokes, Taire. »

« Right. Sorry. So what ? »

« He gave me a ring. »

Grantaire frowned suddenly.

« A ring ? Are you getting married ? »

« No ! Of course not. It's just a ring. »

Grantaire found his smile back. Not that he did not want to see Jehan happily married, he just thought it was a little bit too early for that. They had only been dating for three

months. And he had promised Courfeyrac to take care of them.

« Well that's really nice of him, Jehan. But what's the problem ? »

He could almost hear the red face of Jehan on the other line. »

« It's so pretty ! It's lapis lazuli, goes well with my eyes. »

« Your eyes are green. »

« Exactly ! It's just too much, R. A ring ! Such a pretty ring, must have been expensive. »

«Well... » Grantaire started, forgetting Jehan could not possible see the wiggle of his eyebrows, « you know what they say about lapis lazuli. »

The last thing he heard was Jehan's « urgh » before they hung up.


End file.
